


Long live the King

by ElennaLyu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: *史坦尼斯登上铁王座if。影子没有杀死蓝礼而是俘虏了他，风暴地转投史坦尼斯，高庭撤军；史坦尼斯在黑水河一役中获胜，其余势力基本维持原作；*CP蓝礼x洛拉斯，拜拉席恩三明治自由心证。
Relationships: Renly Baratheon & Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Long live the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylviaShan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaShan/gifts).



> Gift to 不劳而获河湾人（x）兮老师。蓝礼的竞选宣言（？）特别献给你，大南境联盟理想的接力棒就交给你了x祝高考顺利，前方有坦途，见明光大盛。
> 
> 天哪残疾五年的我真的复健了【。谢谢冰火，谢谢我鹿和我花，谢谢兮太太西风太太和其他这段日子以来陪伴我的同好，谢谢各位，我才总算中断了一下没写文时间的累积记录【。下次码字不知是什么时候，尽量努力表达了一下对鹿家三兄弟关系的理解以及这个框架下的高庭组之爱，肯定有不周的地方，看在废了五年的份上请轻拍【。希望还有更多机会写到我爱的他们。
> 
> 这个长度我真的应该连载印无料的x
> 
> 献给不死的创作。

1.  
国王一饮而尽。

“您该早下决断。”  
安达尔人、洛伊拿人和先民的国王，七大王国的统治者，全境守护者，拜拉席恩家族的史坦尼斯一世放下杯盏，麦酒怯怯地晃了晃，像是摄于国王的刚酷不仁似的，迅速方方正正地停在杯底——他的宫廷里鲜有青亭岛产的葡萄酒。国王抬起头，耄耋之年的大学士瑟缩了一下，一把老骨头佝偻得更小，他能听见厚涩的痰音在抖动不已的喉结下隆隆翻滚。  
“您是时候下决心了，陛下，”老人用一种死谏般的语气说，“长城，或是派恩爵士，您该拿个主意。”  
我该先把你交给伊林•派恩。史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩咬牙切齿地想。你竟敢在我面前扮演忠诚直谏，你这条兰尼斯特的走狗，你是个不亚于七国上下任何一个伪王的叛徒。派席尔在国王冷蓝的视线下坍缩得仿佛尚未死去就从五脏六腑开始腐烂，散发出跳蚤窝和大战过后的黑水河混在一块儿的尸臭。君临的味道。饿死的王都在秋日稀冷的阳光下大喇喇地仰面瘫倒，干瘪的四肢簇拥着鼓胀破裂的肚子，乌鸦埋首进去，污血从鸟喙一直沾到翅膀上沿。都城前所未有地恶臭扑鼻。他熟悉困饿而死者的味道。这是铁王座赋予他的重任，正如他仍用得上眼前散发腐臭的大学士。侏儒的黑牢让胡须成了老人下巴上一块块癞上生出的白毛。国王厌恶地磨了磨牙。  
派席尔抖抖索索地放下最近的几封信便溜了出去。国王待到门严丝合缝地阖上，才上前绕过沉重宽大的书桌，捻起其中一封。黑色的翅膀，黑色的消息。史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩对此不屑一顾——不，那是劳勃。劳勃的二弟从不轻视任何敌人和情报，他会周详思虑，而后坚忍不拔，执行到底。他的意志像杜伦本人一样不灭不休。  
然而这个轻佻的比喻惹怒了国王。轻佻。那些套着尧古恢弘皮囊的情情爱爱就同歌手存心仔细押的五格抑扬律、密尔女工为之熬瞎了眼睛的轮织蕾丝和高庭齁甜的佳果美酿一样，在史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩登上铁王座时就被赶了出去。众所周知，君临的新国王厌透了一切他兄弟们热衷的，浮华奢费的享乐。他在空无一人的房内独自咀嚼了一会儿那个将他放进靡靡之音擅加吹捧的比喻，吐掉了它，打开手中的羊皮纸迅速扫了一遍，硬直的眉毛朝额心拧成一团。  
有那么一会儿他似乎是要将信撕成两截，然而最终他只是握紧了拳，写得紧凑的羊皮纸在掌中像一颗浸在苦难中的心一样被揉皱。国王紧攥着它，风驰电掣地夺门而出。

国王拾级而下。  
他挥退了新任命的监狱总管和大告解官，叛徒走廊光滑的半圆石头穹顶径直没入地底，史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩独自沿着阶梯下去，火把仅能照亮一柄剑的距离。  
红堡地牢第二层像传说中火山灰下的瓦雷利亚一样不见天日。苍白的蜡烛淌下几滴浊泪，仿佛感到了动静，在无风的牢房里微弱地颤了颤。国王立在门边的黑暗中，这一颤令那汪灰蒙蒙的光晕稍许扩张了一瞬，他看见了此行的目的。  
国王的阶下囚蜷缩在乱糟糟的稻草中间，像母腹中的胎儿般双臂抱膝。他就和他的牢房里唯一的一根白蜡烛那样虚弱。史坦尼斯很清楚一张稻草草草扎就的床会在每一次辗转翻身之际支楞出细小尖锐的毛刺，接着它们会不由分说地从素亚麻布的缝隙中钻进去，钩划着数月未见阳光的苍白皮肤。史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩是个战士，列席先王劳勃时代最能征善战的将领之间，他为劳勃坚守家园，他在仙女岛迎头痛击劳勃的敌人，亦将船开入姐妹群岛，敲打蛀蚀他兄长王国的贼寇；他与他的士兵同吃同住，一同战胜饥饿与绝望，他了解行军与战斗中一切不便与煎熬。而蓝礼什么都不懂，他以为凭微笑、水果和花言巧语就能赢得王座。  
蓝礼。他把这个名字放在干巴巴的唇上，舌尖一碰上颚，无声地念道。  
囚徒的脸埋在如瀑的黑发后面，几个月未打理，那头与他同脉所出的长发已垂过肩，然而黑瀑打在了不解风情的顽石上般凌乱飞溅。囚徒维持着蜷缩的姿势一动不动，他消瘦得厉害，亚麻囚衣下露出森白的脚踝，肌腱绞缠着颀长的骨头收束向上，纤细得令人心折。  
史坦尼斯在黑暗中等了从风息堡之围到劳勃驾崩那么久的片刻，罕见地失去了耐心，他跨出一步，高大的影子立即剑一般顶上了他的囚徒。囚徒的不闻不问激怒了他，他把手心的羊皮纸捏成一团砸过去，仿佛是在用投石机把叛徒扔出古老风暴要塞的高墙。纸团正中那囚徒的侧脸，囚徒像是被抽了一巴掌似地头偏往一边。  
蓝礼•拜拉席恩抬起脸来。  
“解释你的阴谋。”国王恨声说。  
史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩一世唯一在世的兄弟、叛国者、国王的阶下囚面色冰白，囚禁与饥饿令他比起被俘时起码瘦了四石，那张被高庭的甜汁喂养得饱满明亮的面容也终于有了些脱形的模样。劳勃最后的岁月里胖得像条漂浮在洋面上开始胀气的鲸鱼，国王不着边际地想。而传闻罗加•拜拉席恩公爵*1临终时便是形销骨立，套在他旧日的盔甲中宛若一副过往自己的骨架。可是蓝礼不一样。罗加大人武功盖世，死前依然坚持亲自征讨他叛逆的亲兄弟。蓝礼没法和他相提并论，蓝礼背叛了自己的兄弟。  
这些念头实非国王所为，因此他很快按捺了下去。尽管瘦得脱形，蓝礼依然像他家族中的每一个男人那样高大精健、四肢修长，在狭小的囚室里显得捉襟见肘。他的囚徒从稻草床上坐起，勉强展开长手长脚，捡起皱巴巴的羊皮纸。  
他读得和他一样快。接着一阵清朗的大笑洗涤了窒塞的囚室，寡淡的小蜡烛欢快地跳舞，暗沉肮脏的光影像魔鬼的马戏团般一拥而上。这笑声国王再熟悉不过，同在劳勃座下时蓝礼总是这样放浪形骸地嘲笑一切，就算屡次被劳勃喝骂赶出会议室也没人阻止得了英俊爽朗的三王弟。朗然的笑意下面，他的眼睛湛蓝，而扬起的嘴角薄如匕首。  
“解释。”国王重重地强调，声音里有整齐划一的骑兵团踩实了前方的原野，“你做了什么？”  
“做了什么？”蓝礼不再笑了，他从朴实无华的亚麻囚衣中抬眼盯着他，顿时那捧湛蓝变成了生养他们的海水，成了吞没他们父母之后无辜地冒着泡的破船湾，“我什么都做不了。需要我提醒你吗，哥哥？我被你关在这儿，没有纸笔，唯一的鸟是上个月你的狱卒好心赏我的半条鹌鹑腿。可怜的家伙，一百鞭够要他的命了。”  
国王一声不吭地攥紧了拳。  
“外祖父为外孙求情用不着阴谋。”蓝礼用一种好心提点驽钝之人的和煦口吻说，然而饥饿和虚弱的喘息将话语片得破碎，听起来不那么悦耳，也不若往常那样令他怒火中烧了，“并非人人都像你一样刻薄寡恩。你该不会是忘了吧？伊斯蒙大人是我——我们的外祖父。”  
国王怒火中烧。他与他的兄弟共享的一切联系烙烤着他，过去二十年间，他因着他们共同的母亲得到的只有一座荒凉贫瘠，仿佛巨龙尸骸突出海面的脊骨般的岛屿。而蓝礼得到了风息堡，他甚至不记得母亲。  
“看来地牢让你变得更不可救药了，蓝礼，”史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩磨了好一会儿牙后说，“激怒我并不是明智之举。我是来告诉你，瑟曦•兰尼斯特已经以叛国罪上了断头台。”  
“现在该我了？”  
“你认罪吗？”  
蓝礼依然坐在那堆只配给农民垫屁股的稻草和粗布中间，一双长剑似的胳膊搁在膝上，仰着拜拉席恩俊美高华的面容凝视着他。你不一样，我会送你去长城。国王鬼使神差地想。看在我们流着相同的血，看在……  
“不认。”  
拜拉席恩的幼鹿翻了个不甚雅观的白眼，仿佛他的兄长在御前议会里当众讲了个不好笑的笑话。史坦尼斯瞠目结舌地眼看着他稍许坐起来了一点，长腿向内收，裸足在稻草上划过。这一系列动作似乎令蓝礼有些头晕目眩，他闭了闭眼。  
“抱歉啊哥哥，我对长城也不感兴趣，”然而他浮夸浅薄的幺弟不费吹灰之力地看穿了他，“北境太冷了，我到过最北的一次就是在国王大道上迎接劳勃，而且也不打算再往北。你看，我不喜欢冷，也不喜欢饿。”  
国王按上了剑柄，配重球在他紧攥的手心里刻出浑圆的形状。  
“倒是你，我亲爱的兄弟，”蓝礼忽然昂起脸来，静静地直视着他，水果无边无际的香甜和玫瑰昏昏然的花粉气味褪得一干二净，风暴地绵延的沉绿色莽林和飓风眼中闲庭信步的寂静攀了上来，“你有没有碰巧把泰温大人也送上断头台呐？虽然咱们不想念我们的好嫂嫂，难道身在河间地的泰温大人也不写信为她求情吗？”  
国王垂下眼与他的兄弟对视。  
“‘北境之王’可曾向你屈膝？你遣往多恩的乌鸦可有回应？”他眼前的蔚蓝洋面风暴迭起，中央深色的漩涡泛着幽幽的光泽，像是要如吞噬他的父母般将他拆吃下肚，“史坦尼斯，你的王位坐得还安稳吗？”  
史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩咬紧了牙关，两颊深陷，这个举动在他而言已经成了某种无能为力的确证。  
“放了我，我会为你和北境谈判，”蓝礼平静地说，“还有其他你用得上我的地方。”  
你会要求我任命你为首相，然后是确立你为我的继承人，再后来你还会要我赦免你那叛国的花草骑士，你那皮肤烂淫的娈童——这个词在他喉头打滚，变作一滩腥臭的毒液，恶心得他几乎要拔出剑来。  
“你做梦。”末了他说，国王的尊严按下了漫到口边的刀剑。我不需要叛徒和叛徒谈判。  
蓝礼再次翻了个白眼——由他做来奇异地优雅轻巧，一如劳勃胡天海地依然是豪放不羁，似是料到了一般，嗤笑一声，再次偏过头去不看他。史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩忽然感到，早在蓝礼第一次在宫廷中做出这等举动时，自己就该不顾劳勃阻止把他拖出议会厅狠狠地鞭打，如此他们或许不必有今日。  
“随你了，”蓝礼懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，以一个半饥半饱许久的人而言，算得上游刃有余，“下回给我带个桃子吧，哥哥，我想吃。”  
“你做梦。”国王重复道，转身把他的兄弟丢还给黑暗。一柄剑所及的光晕消失了，白蜡烛哀哀地垂泪。

2.  
“您该早作决断。”  
女巫喉头的宝石熊熊燃烧。亚夏的梅丽珊卓伫立在他书桌旁，像是传闻中烟海以南终年燃烧的可燃冰山，寒冷苍白的芯子笼在一层闪烁的火晕里。国王站在桌后，以平视将胜利、王座、国家、权利连同吊诡而亢奋的宏大寄托一齐双手捧到他眼前的女人。拉赫洛的祭司从血红织料下展开凹凸有致的小臂，仿佛一只缓缓收口的天鹅颈花瓶横倒下来，按了封漆的信像垂死的玫瑰花头一样从瓶口滚落，停在他眼前。  
“我已知会过你，”国王没去动那封信——信上的封蜡叫他不快，他直视着红祭司明火淬炼的瞳仁，他本不该为她所动，她确有帮助，挟持蓝礼以夺回本便该归他所有的风暴地诸侯可说居功至伟，然而绝谈不上是她用域外神灵和诡术妖法铸造了他的王位，史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩素来无依无靠，凭借后槽牙咬出裂缝的坚毅觅得生机与胜利，“这是关乎我如何治理我的王国之事，超出了你所能建议的范畴。”  
“亚梭尔•亚亥背负的不仅仅是一个国家，一处生灵。”国王的否决犹如铜墙铁壁，梅丽珊卓并未正面撞上，女巫微微前倾，她丰盛的身体蒸腾着地下闷火的温热，脉搏一样腾腾跳动，“我从火焰中看到你自烟与盐中升起，史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩，看到你大获全胜，也看到你的劫难与困苦。长夏之后，星辰泣血。亚梭尔•亚亥并非孤军奋战，他的转世却注定为兄弟所困。”  
你的预言看来也无甚稀奇。国王暗想。登上铁王座前与后，我都素来举步维艰，且正是拜我那两个该叫异鬼抓走的兄弟所赐。然而红祭司不留情面的戳穿依然让他在桌子下攥紧了拳头。他并非赛丽丝，对于久久盘踞在龙石岛嶙峋雕像上的高亢吟唱与大火过境后神祗焦黑难辨的面目，他的兴趣就像劳勃对治国或是蓝礼对数铜板那么多。可是他别无选择。劳勃留给他的是金灿灿的孽种和手握十万雄兵的叛徒弟弟，他需要能帮助他匡扶正统的一切力量。倘若真有什么吹一口气就能封冻整座君临城的神魔鬼怪降临到他的王国，他也会提起剑与它战至最后。他对神话中的救世主并无感想，然他是国王。  
“对圣焰之子而言，凡人的王座只是开始，”她轻柔地握上他穿着羊毛上衣的上臂，指腹嵌入皮肤，仿佛那只倾倒在国王桌上的花瓶重又直立起来，瓶口喷吐的死花在奇异的魔法下骤然起死回生，“光明使者由妮莎•妮莎的心口鲜血铸就。”  
她在干什么？她在说什么？国王死死盯着梅丽珊卓鲜艳欲滴的红唇，他看见她的嘴唇翕张不止，然而一个字都听不见。什么妮莎•妮莎？她的体温立刻透过深秋厚实的面料灼痛了他，国王浑身僵硬，猛地往后退了一步，榉木椅子拖出剧烈的吱嘎声，他们都置若罔闻。  
“你越界了，女人。”史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩冷若冰霜地说，红袍女令他无所适从，“但愿你不是在提议任何对王后不利的事。”  
“我从未想过对王后不利。我所言之事，所指之人，您心知肚明。”梅丽珊卓重新站直，又恢复了灼烧的冷玉般美艳而诡谲的模样，她意味深长地漾起嘴角，伸手推了推桌上染成浓绿色的羊皮纸，“给我您那自立为王的兄弟，我将为您摘下葛雷乔伊和史塔克虚假的王冠。”  
他瞪视着她，女祭司的袍沿在无风的室内火焰一般跃动不已。  
“蓝礼是王国的叛逆。”最后他咬着牙说，“他将由我来宣判。”  
她似是早有预料，浑不在意地扬起笑容：“长夜黑暗，处处险恶。伪神、死神、陌客，无论您如何称呼他，史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩，他就要来了。”

「看，我是龙！」  
蓝礼披了一块手绣丝绸面料，赤着脚飞快跑过风息堡高旷的大厅，克礼森学士慈蔼地亦步亦趋跟着，欢笑四下回荡。七彩斑斓的小小身影在他眼前被大厅尽头黑洞洞的出口吞下去，莲藕似的手脚在混沌中伸直拉长，逐渐现出成年男子健硕的轮廓，而后消瘦、折叠，落入昏暗阴沉的光线和干枯的旧草堆里。通往囚室的长廊仿佛龙漆黑的头骨朝他张开獠牙森森的大嘴，而他们就身处伸手不见五指的腥热龙腹之中。龙，坦格利安的龙。他们是四分之一的坦格利安。  
然而你不是龙。你只是个金玉其外的蠢货，二十一岁了还以为王国是扮家家酒。还是个野心十足的蠢货，妄图篡夺依诸神和世人的律法归嫡亲兄长所有的王位。国王沉着脸看着蜷缩在牢房一角的囚徒，那张酷似劳勃的容颜比起先前又塌陷了不少，皮肤也白出了些灰败的牛奶色，紧紧绷在凸起的颧骨上，却也显得比往日时时精致修饰的样子锐利了一些。国王感到一阵奇特的满足，仿佛本该如此。然而这亦非王者所为，史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩更是毕生刚正，从未享受折辱与凌虐——就好像他曾经享受过什么似的。他把那些念头按捺了回去，再次把捏皱的羊皮纸信封丢过去。  
这回囚徒并没露出被打了一巴掌的神情。国王禁止了除国王本人外的一切往来探视，日复一日的饥饿和囚困让他虚弱不堪。蓝礼慢慢地伸手去拾皱巴巴的深绿色信封，此般举动落在国王眼里又是懒散之极，凭空叫他烦闷不已。他分明记得围城的那一年，蓝礼饿得无精打采，可眼神总是明亮。史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩不愿承认那是困苦岁月里的须臾安慰，他从未获得过安慰。  
国王死死盯着囚徒的一举一动，试图从中发现什么蛛丝马迹——心底某个多年前沉在破船湾下的角落暗暗地知道，什么都不会有，就像暮蓝海面下也没有跳舞影子和螃蟹仆从。信翻了个面，露出剥开的镏金色封蜡，工工整整的五瓣，花心压在中央。  
他们同时眉心一跳。蓝礼骨节鲜明的手指在触到那枚玫瑰封蜡时被烫着似地一缩，就像那真是融化的金子。先前那股不可名状的满足感冲刷着国王的胸腔，浊浪一波抬上一波，舔舐着风息堡下从黎明纪元耸立到今的白垩岩壁，露出奇形怪状的古代骸骨。高庭已经归降。他几乎就要对着他的幼弟吼出来了。提利尔已弃你而去。你活该落得这番下场，随风招摇的草木怎可信任？你竟把自己逾越的妄梦寄托在提利尔的支持上，提利尔，他们曾想活活饿死我们，在我们快要吃尸体的时候围坐在外，大摆筵席，高声欢笑。  
然而他说不出口。梅斯•提利尔答应一旦河间地恢复安全通行，就亲自前来君临宣誓效忠——留足了辗转腾挪的余地。史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩别无选择，他无法拒绝一份明晃晃地有所保留的归顺，他需要每一丝有利的信号，并为此憎恶痛恨之极。然提利尔公爵并未照他要求交出幼子作为人质，充气鱼大人声称小儿子自蓝礼被擒当夜起就失去行踪，至今无人得见……国王想要把那些诚恳悲痛的花哨语句刻在南境守护红润的胖脸上。  
“你的百花骑士去哪了？”  
末了他如此问。蓝礼倏地看向他，睫毛在凹陷的眼睛下面打出一道焦青的影子，幽暗含水的地平线托举着蓝得刺眼的月亮。他又是那个眼睛发亮的男孩了，国王心想。然而国王知道为什么，这原因令他不痛快。  
洛拉斯•提利尔的名字令囚室的空气为之一紧，打出看不见的噼啪火星。蓝礼终于坐直起来，这对如今的他而言有些吃力，毕竟照新狱卒的汇报，国王的叛徒弟弟近日来衰弱得厉害，时常半梦半醒。国王可以清晰地感到他举止间断断续续的湍急心跳。劳勃决不会如此。国王在心底断言。蓝礼不过是旧日劳勃的一层皮囊。他甚至对比武都兴致缺缺，由着各路骑士把他毫无尊严地打下马来，还同观众一起哈哈大笑。蓝礼总是在笑，他究竟在笑什么？一天剩下的时间都被他用来琢磨御前会议上该戴什么样的珠宝。他的弟弟每天都像个贵妇一样戴珠宝！这尊与瑟曦并列的宫廷中两只最耀眼花瓶之一终于剥下了他华美的釉彩，露出内里不堪一击的土坯。国王稍感满意。  
“你没能抓到他。”  
半梦半醒的花瓶再次看穿了他，短短片刻的对峙间就将前因后果串得清晰明白。蓝礼勾起嘴角，常年挂在唇上那抹暧昧桃色已褪了大半，然而眼里又爬回了胸有成竹的笑意。  
“百花骑士在哪里？”国王提高嗓门一字一句地问，这使他感到自己变成了劳勃。蓝礼才是像劳勃的那个，又或许他们三个谁也不像谁。  
“不知道。”  
笑容潮水般哗啦啦地褪去，留下一地破碎的贝壳，踏上去双脚鲜血淋漓。他的囚徒也同样在揣度他、对抗他，国王忽然意识到，寻觅任何一丝有机可乘的裂缝。洛拉斯•提利尔给他注入了一针强心剂。提利尔。国王在心里啐了一口。  
然而史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩既不会说谎，也不会避重就轻。  
“激怒我对你并无好处。”他往前迈一步，鹿皮靴尖堪堪踏在信封一角，与眼前颀长的手指间隔着黄金玫瑰，“你笃定我不会杀你？梅斯•提利尔和他母亲已经放弃你了。”你这提利尔的提线木偶，看看你的好盟友，玫瑰毁了你，又抛弃你。  
蓝礼面无表情地与他对视，以一个曾经浮于享乐，又在狭小无人的囚牢里蹲了半年有余的人而言，镇静仿若磐石。接着他忽地粲然一笑，囚室訇然大亮，沉黯的烛光也为之一振，仿佛风息堡又度过了一个风雨如晦的日子，熹微晨光爬出重重浓云，歇在高耸的墙沿上。  
“反正你现在没杀咯。”这次蓝礼倒是没翻那可恶的白眼，他笑得眉眼弯弯，俊美无俦，“讨好你也一样没好处啊，难道你是想看我匍匐求饶？诸神在上，我亲爱的哥哥，要是你能被讨好，就不会没人希望你当国王了。”  
“我是国王。”国王下脚重了些，仿佛连那些白生生的指骨和鎏金玫瑰一起踩得经脉寸断，“依照律法，也依照军队和胜利。最后一次，百花骑士在哪里？”  
“要我说多少回啊，除了你没人给我带信。”幼鹿扬起骄傲漂亮的角，他的头发又长了些。  
“那你最好祈祷洛拉斯•提利尔真如他父亲所说的那样失踪了。”国王咬牙，“不然我一定会把你们的脑袋并排插在长枪上。”  
“你不会的，你受不了看见我和洛拉斯在一块儿。”那笑容渐渐凉下去，剥落出锋利得划伤眼底的嘴角，“而我会永远祈祷他平安快乐。我不会同你谈洛拉斯的。”  
有如宣判般的末句当头落下，空气再度变得稀淡。国王收回脚，拉开他们的距离。他厌透了高庭剧毒的花草。蓝礼怎么如此可笑？竟然在他的兄长和国王面前郑重其事地把见不得人的靡乱情思挂在嘴边。  
“我不是劳勃。”令他作呕的高庭气味又泛了上来，于是他决定结束这场毫不愉快的会面——他与蓝礼上次愉快交谈是什么时候？“我不会一再容忍你的伶牙俐齿。”  
“我知道你不是劳勃，不然你早就接受我的提议了，劳勃从不拒绝送到嘴边的美味。”蓝礼眨了眨眼，睫毛密密匝匝的阴影落在眼睑，犹如秋末最后一群蝴蝶扑扑簌簌、振翅欲飞，年轻的拜拉席恩懒懒地蜷回稻草中间，似乎刚才火光四溅的片刻已经耗完了力气，毛糙的床垫在皮肤上划下文字般的白痕，囚衣挂在宽阔清削的肩膀上，“对了，哥哥，你给我带桃子了吗？”  
国王几乎是困惑地瞪着他。蓝礼是疯了吗？难道他不分场合随时随地都能掏出桃子来啃？或许他确实如此。  
“下回别给我带信了，带桃子吧，史坦尼斯，我很饿啊。”  
国王转身，把他的幼弟和心知肚明的嗤笑关进身后的黑暗。

3.  
“您该早作决断。”  
新任首相坐立不安地揉搓着佩在胸前的幸运符，身体略向前倾，平凡的脸上竟是忧虑之色。国王感到一阵不可名状的恼火和放松。  
“你也要我赶快处决蓝礼？”他烦闷地挥了挥手，几片染成七国大小诸侯家徽色彩的斑斓信件扫落在地。  
戴佛斯•席渥斯拿短去一截的手指握紧了他自己的骨头，维斯特洛东半边咸涩的海风在走私者脸上早早蚀刻下了朴素的纹路，出身低微的国王之手框在会客室精雕细琢的软椅里，为即将出口的逆耳忠言辗转不安，眉头深锁，构成了一幅滑稽的图景。滑稽。戴佛斯是他的朋友，绝无仅有地因认同而忠诚于他。这正是他的新王朝，他将废除真正的滑稽——无论是红堡密道里吐丝结网的蜘蛛还是花枝招展百无一用的皇亲，忠诚正直之人将拱卫在他身侧。阴谋和浪费都不能再伤害他的王国。他并未选择这命运，然而如今他是国王。  
“让我来告诉你吧，”于是他微微一笑，说开去，他感到自己已经许久不曾与人酣畅地交谈，近日几次与蓝礼的谈话一再证明他与他的兄弟无话可说，“你会说，眼下铁王座暂时归于它的正统国王，然而王国依然四分五裂、流血不已。瑟曦已经伏法，这是她为叛国罪行应付的代价，然而泰温公爵绝不会善罢甘休，兰尼斯特的主力并未受损，他们和北方人互相咬着尾巴盘踞在河间地。看看河间地！魔山所过之处仿佛被龙焚烧，而他比龙邪恶百倍。高庭虚与委蛇，多恩和谷地一声不吭。学城早就放出了白鸦，可我过冬的收成在哪里？我的王国在嚎叫哭泣，戴佛斯，我们的战争远远没有结束。我可以夺得君临，然若西境大军到来时又会如何？我需要每一个士兵，每一捆粮草。”  
“风暴地诸侯提供了我们的战士主力，陛下，”是了，他的咸鱼与洋葱骑士或许需要时间酝酿勇气，然而最终总会对他实言相告，“而蓝礼大人是他们的封君。”  
“蓝礼是叛逆。”他熟悉与戴佛斯交谈时突如其来的烦躁与紧后的倏尔平静，“待到我腾出手来，就会剥夺他对于风暴地的一切权利。归根结底他如何有权获得风息堡？这都是劳勃的不公，风暴地诸侯本该属于我。”  
“可是您的兄长已经将他们给了您弟弟，”洋葱骑士翕动嘴唇，面露难色，仿佛将要说出什么会令自己掉脑袋的逆言，“您守住了风息堡，陛下，以他们挨饿受怕为代价。此后的十余年中您在龙石岛，而蓝礼大人成长在他们中间，走访他们的厅堂、听取他们的求告。无论这真有多少是他的功劳，蓝礼大人治下的风暴地平和富足，他倍受他们狂热爱戴。”  
“小心些，走私者，我可以让你的舌头也短一截，”国王愤怒地扬眉，短短一瞬中拜拉席恩的怒火席卷了他，然而他早已不再燎原，劳勃早早把他钉在了日复一日的无望苦劳中，“我的伯爵外祖父又找你为蓝礼求情了。”  
“风暴领主们大多希望您与蓝礼大人体面地和解。”洋葱骑士没有否认，他垂下双眼，审慎地答道，国王怀疑他总有一天会握碎自己的指骨，而他给不了他新的护身符，“恐怕高庭也是如此。蓝礼大人与玛格丽夫人的婚姻依然有效，倘若您恢复蓝礼大人的名誉……”  
蓝礼戴在头上招摇的可不止是玫瑰的雌蕊。国王讽刺而苦涩地想。寻求提利尔的帮助令他露出了吃到霉烂洋葱的表情，分明早在围城期间他就能面不改色地咽下老鼠和皮革。  
“我和蓝礼之间不存在和解，”他粗暴地打断了洋葱骑士，接着赧然地呼出一口沉重的气息，“只有他如何承认并清赎自己的叛逆罪行。告诉我，戴佛斯大人，背叛的惩罚是什么？*2”  
首相吮了吮嘴唇。国王严厉的目光牢牢锁住榉木实雕与绯色丝绸簇拥下的走私者，答案只有一个，而戴佛斯不会对他说谎，就如他自己那样。  
“死。”戴佛斯最终说，口吻不甚好受，洋葱骑士从不轻巧地言及死亡，也正如他自己——此间唯有戴佛斯与他相似，“背叛的惩罚是死，陛下。您若决定处决蓝礼大人，风暴地诸侯不会高兴，但他们也将别无选择，只能追随您。高庭恐怕会视为侮辱。”  
我巴不得他们缩在河湾地永远消失。国王怨毒地左右磨牙。他早已决定，他的宫廷最不需要的除了蜘蛛和弑君者，便是华而不实的花草。然而他比任何人都清晰地认识到他的王国正需要麦浪翻滚的黄金原野和披坚执锐的精甲骑兵，他更付不起玫瑰倒向狮子的代价。无论如何，他是国王。  
“你该换个称谓。”史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩叹了口气，向后仰倒在椅背上，“看看，劳勃和蓝礼得到效忠，留给我的只有背叛。连我自己的外祖父，都为了一个叛逆而对我心生怨恨。难道这都该怪我吗？何时叛国之罪能够不受惩罚？”  
“伊斯蒙伯爵老了，他只想要过去平静的好日子，不愿看到早逝的女儿留在世上仅存的怀念自相残杀。”洋葱骑士总算放下了那只可怜的布袋，转而来回摩挲着扶手上阳刻的龙纹，“他是您和蓝礼大人共同的外祖父。”  
“而你是我的朋友。”国王不耐烦地摆摆手。还有多少人要提醒他蓝礼是他的兄弟？蓝礼举旗擭取王位时他们怎么不提醒他还有个长兄？“够了，我要听你的看法，戴佛斯，你也希望我与蓝礼和解吗？”  
“不。”首相摇头，他竟感到一瞬的庆幸，“我无法要求您违背自己的信念。”  
“那你的建议是什么？我该尽快杀了蓝礼？”  
“不。”他的朋友踌躇了，眉头皱作一团，似乎正努力挤出力气回答这个整晚最为尖锐的问题，“我也无法这样建议。我无法要求您心痛。”

「“你看！”他会一边大叫大笑，一边飞奔过风息堡的厅堂。“你看！我是飞龙！”或者“你看！我是个巫师！”或者“你看你看！我是雨神耶！”*3」  
龙焰荡平了铜门城南最后的风暴*4，人与马的焦骨落在起伏的丘陵间，在瓢泼大雨中凄惨而诡异地冒着腾腾蒸汽；阴影之地的红女巫从壁炉和火刑堆里款款而来，苍白结实的双臂朝天举起，面目昳丽而模糊，她引吭高歌，他的臣民前仆后继地拜倒，他在人群末端与她遥遥对视，她的笑意难以捉摸；雨神与天地间所有不仁的神明结成同盟，不眠不休地拷打着高墙之后杜伦的后人，倾盆的愤怒倒泄在胆敢染指神女的血裔头顶，席卷于他们的船只之下。世人皆云傲风号在公爵夫妇两个年长的儿子眼前沉入海底，仿佛劳勃是什么会同他并肩而立、抱头痛哭的人似的。事实上劳勃一早收到了信，兴高采烈地先他一步冲上城垛——凡事劳勃都能做在他前头。他的长兄也比他更先抽条，精健的手臂扒着墙沿，脖子向外伸得老长。劳勃最先欢呼起来，也最先高声咆哮，哭成泪人，青筋毕露的拳头狠狠砸在岩石上——拜拉席恩的长子，他的怒火是否从此刻将要燎原？他落在半步外，死死盯着远方几个浪头扑上来，就把灰青色的船影叠入海面之下，咬破的下唇鲜血淋漓。小小的蓝礼在城堡深处某间房间嘶声哭泣，犹如一枚细针，绵绵扎入古老风暴之座庞大的身躯。死亡仿佛一堵沉默的高墙，在他面前不可挽回地降下。

国王猛然醒来。高墙具现成国王私人厅室里高高的椅背，掩住了君临深秋白蒙蒙的晨光。国王惊觉自己竟是坐在厅堂里睡着了，他分明已有多年不曾梦到父母的死，自从劳勃和蓝礼先后背弃他之后……史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩刚毅如生铁，然而他已经将近七天没有合眼，王国每一方寸都需要他竭尽全力才不致崩解。  
他慢慢地伸出手，握住封蜡锅发烫的手柄。蜡烛已于前夜早些时候熄了，封蜡凝上了一大半，闪烁的金色粉末点点浮在宝冠雄鹿的漆黑上，犹如被他梦过去的夜幕繁星。前所未有的疲倦与清醒袭上了他，自天顶灌入四肢百骸，将他里外打碎重铸，只留一层皮囊，依稀与劳勃和蓝礼一样黑发蓝眼。国王有些虚弱地支起身——虚弱在过去三十余年间都与史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩毫不沾边，哗地拉开国王书房层叠堆褶的天鹅绒窗帘。  
霎时他被天光浸透。首都在他面前徐徐展开，鳞次栉比。贝勒大圣堂尖耸的穹顶披着珍珠贝母般洁白皎明的柔光，举目即可望见。错落的建筑缝隙中渐渐生出隐隐绰绰的人声，早起晨练的骑士们奏着金铁交鸣的乐曲，和上跳蚤窝人间烟火的喧嚣，由远及近。他的王国将从此处延展开去，北至长城，南至多恩陆桥。  
红袍女再次像是预料好的那般，伫立在她房间的阳台上，如同淡漠的清晨泼上了一抹扎眼的血色——他给她的居室刚好能与国王会客厅正面相望。他对上她的目光，她扬起一缕你知我知的笑容。  
瞬间他豁然明了，过去十余年间的苦恨与登上王位数月以来的焦灼都在她鲜红的笑意中得到启示。他明白了，他明白自己决不会把蓝礼交给她送上火刑架，也不会让蓝礼成为她诅咒其他伪王的法具，他的兄弟将与她的光之王毫无瓜葛。蓝礼将因自己的谋逆而死，也将为王国而死。背叛的惩罚是死亡，他弟弟的血将开启他治下的清平时代，也将把王国之力拢入正统国王手下。律法并非他所定，正如王位亦非他想要争取，只是神明将责任落在他肩上。他有责任，对王国、对妻女、对劳勃，甚至也对蓝礼*5。他有责任令蓝礼在世人面前清赎他对正义和王国犯下的罪孽，以符合国王兄弟的身份堂正地死去；作为兄长和国王，他理应匡正蓝礼的作为，哪怕是在他生命的最后时刻。他或许应该亲自动手，就像艾德•史塔克那样。  
那个他并不视之轻巧的词令他胸腔闷痛，在他心底沉下一块挖不去的酸涩结晶。他发现自己竟对悲痛的到来安之若素。蓝礼是他的弟弟，年幼时与他相伴，他将为他的死而悲伤下去。这似乎也没什么可耻。他忽然就明白了自己毕竟爱他。最后一个血亲兄弟死去的哀痛，他将为王国背负。说到底，他是国王。  
他转过身，将似笑非笑的红祭司赶出视线之外，低头凝视着自己的双手，常年握剑而遍布厚茧。封蜡几乎已经干透，只剩薄薄一层艰难地流动。他端起蜡锅倒下，工整地按好烈焰红心的封印。他想象那双手变得修颀优美，指甲圆润——蓝礼的手，覆着细毛的桃子盈盈握在指间，托举到他眼前——风息堡外蓝礼究竟是想做什么？为什么要给我桃子？想象中的蜜桃在他弟弟手心膨胀熟烂，淌下浓稠香甜的汁液。  
史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩的新朝早已清理了那些奢靡的用度——至少在君临的食物恢复供应之前。国王素来对水果也无甚喜好，高庭令他对甜熟果子的厌恶更是雪上加霜。他勉强从供应王后的果篮里挑了一只成色尚好的油桃，塞入袖管。

“你给我带桃子了吗？”  
我给你带来了末日。国王心想。然而这像是劳勃面对敌人的致辞——曾经豪气万千，后来则熏足了酒液发酵的臭味。于是他再次默默按捺了回去，将盖了国王戳记的谕令丢在囚徒眼前，他们共享的骄傲雄鹿被一轮无限膨胀的心形太阳吞进去，缩得几不可见。  
“又是信。”蓝礼漫不经心地说，似乎对他粗暴的举动已经习惯，缓慢地捡起羊皮纸。这般散漫模样令国王绷紧了脸，强忍着才没给他一拳。这是他与他兄弟的告别。史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩咬牙。无需在细枝末节上浪费时间。  
“是国王谕令。”国王冷冷地补充，他握了握剑柄，镶嵌的巨大红宝石在沉黯的囚室里闪着晦涩不明的光，它不像“光明使者”的剑体那样能自行发光，归根结底，它只是一颗凡间的宝石，与蓝礼喜欢的那些并无不同，“好好地看清楚，就算你是个看不清孽种身世的蠢货，总也该看得懂这个。”  
国王凝神观察蓝礼的一言一行，或许是想将弟弟最后的音容笑貌印在心底，然而他能摆出的仍是那副肃然神色，仿佛盯梢敌人。蓝礼瘦得骨节凸出的手向下抚过黑底金粉铂的火漆，对他带刺的问候无甚反应。这不像平日里的他，国王注意到，他在饥饿和黑暗里呆得太久了，再这样下去他撑不了几个月。我将给他慈悲，国王想，他就像年轻时的劳勃一样俊美风发，我有义务让他死得光明正大，而非在地底化作一堆支离病骨。  
然而这片刻的念头顿时烟消云散。谕令轻飘飘地从蓝礼指间滑落，如同一张一文不值的废纸。他的兄弟从长过蝴蝶骨的黑发中抬起头，挑了挑眉，下巴素日刀削的轮廓像是磨刀石磨过了一般更加锋利。他的头发略有些毛糙了，然而依旧漆黑如龙晶。  
“你办不到。”蓝礼扬起的嘴角比过去冷了一些，却仍是斐然若光，让他暗自发起无名火来，“你杀不了我。”  
“我当然能杀。”史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩狠狠地按住了剑柄，“我是国王。”  
“就是因为你是国王啊，”蓝礼坐起来，长发拂过清俊的面容，犹如暴雨中的风息堡墙沿上淌下流畅的水线，这种卖弄风情的举止又让国王抑制不住地一阵闷怒，他本是来与他的兄弟道别，然而劳勃和蓝礼总能让他事与愿违，“你是国王，然而没人同意这点。我知道你的底细，史坦尼斯，你杀了瑟曦，和西境已经不共戴天，又绝不愿接受罗柏•史塔克的王冠。道朗亲王和莱莎夫人要是投效你，你早该炫耀到长城边去了。你孤立无援，只能指望风暴地，还有高庭。”  
剑柄的图案深深刻入掌心。数月间蓝礼在他心头盘桓愈甚，他对高庭的厌恶也愈深不见底。蓝礼为何如此执迷不悟？难道他以为凭与梅斯•提利尔的幼子有些下流艳情之事，就能哄得高庭对他死心塌地？提利尔又懂什么忠诚？他们曾经想饿死我们，却不敢作战，只会围在城外大吃大喝，而北方佬到来时又毫不犹疑地投降。玫瑰只需有攀爬的栅栏，何时在意过自己盛开于哪座城堡？劳勃挥霍起仁慈来毫不逊色于挥霍国库，战争过后，他甚至没让几乎杀死他两个弟弟的提利尔交出人质，唯一的敲打是新王的二弟娶了佛罗伦家的女人——反对劳勃的是高庭，为此受惩罚的却是他。或许劳勃只是不在乎。  
“高庭已经臣服真正的国王。”国王强忍涌到喉口的憎恶。  
“那敢问你吃上桃子了吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”蓝礼竟然还笑得出来，他究竟在笑什么？“杀了我，你和高庭就完了，连风暴地都会对你心生疑窦。承认吧，史坦尼斯，没人……”  
国王掏出油桃。这回他没有砸过去，他甚至纡尊降贵地蹲下，单手托到他弟弟眼前——与蓝礼住在风息堡的年岁里，他从未做过如此举动。油桃比起高庭产的蜜桃小了不少，然而他所有的从来不多。对如今的蓝礼而言够好了，他想。  
蓝礼的话顿在当下，笑容褪得干干净净，一双眼睛瞪得老大，蓝得令人目眩神迷，月亮在地平线上膨胀，仿佛将要跳出深陷的眼眶。  
“你是来真的？”蓝礼不敢置信地看着他，“你真的要杀我？！”  
国王有一瞬感到困惑，难道他的谕令不是白纸黑字清楚明白？蓝礼连国王谕令都敢随手丢弃，却对一只桃子大惊失色。他始终无法理解他的兄弟，那一个如是，这一个亦然。  
“你真的要杀我？”蓝礼抬高了声音，这令他更像劳勃了。急促的低喘藏在话语后面，然而史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩了解对手的一举一动，贴近的距离令他几乎能听见蓝礼砰砰的心跳，饥饿带来的虚弱由里向外腐蚀着他的弟弟。蓝礼已经在强作镇定，他想，原来你面对死期也会风度尽失，你赖以招摇撞骗的谈吐与皮相是多么虚弱可笑。  
“为什么？”  
他的弟弟猛然一把将他推开，国王猝不及防地坐倒在地，下意识按上了剑柄。蓝礼的力道出乎他的预料，黑发蓝眼的年轻人在昏暗的烛光死角里重重地喘息。  
“为什么？！”国王咆哮，数月来第一次，强忍的怒气在一切思考之前就像岩浆般迸出十四火峰，“你是王国的叛徒！你还问我为什么？！你意图谋杀我，你的兄长和国王！”  
“我没打算杀你。”蓝礼倨傲地昂起头，闪烁的光线摇曳在下陷的面容上，恍若风暴地延绵的丘陵般明明灭灭，他的神色不再满溢志在必得的优雅，然而眼睛里燃着烫人的苍白火舌。  
“你给自己戴上了王冠！”国王愤怒地起身，硬生生按下将那叛逆踹倒在地的欲望，一来一往间火苗蹿得老高，狂热而惊恐地舞动，“你这个小偷！篡夺者！除非杀了我，否则你没法偷去我的权利。你赞成劳勃要那个坦格利安女孩的命时可是眼都没眨。”  
“你还真是费心安插人手监视我。”蓝礼冷笑，看上去稍许平静了一些，雪亮的虎牙仿佛藏在咧开的嘴角里一把明晃晃的匕首，“不管你信不信，坦格利安是坦格利安，你是我哥哥，我从来不想伤害你。既然王位归最老的继承是古董律法，为什么还非要杀了最老的才行？你该帮我。”  
“你该从高庭给你灌的甜酒里醒醒，蠢货。”国王恶狠狠地说，他受够了数十年如一日的忍耐，“律法就是律法，按律我是国王，而现在事实如此。”  
“没人想要你当国王。”蓝礼毫不留情地笑了，消瘦令他的嘴角更加陡峭，“小指头拒绝你，你会关掉他手里所有的妓院；瓦里斯拒绝你，你会像拍虫子那样把可怜的太监弄成一滩油腻的黏液；多恩拒绝你，你或许能消灭泰温大人，却绝非为他们伸张正义；艾林谷拒绝你，你从来没能给哪个女人留下好印象，艾林夫人也不例外。会对你砍了他手指感恩戴德的只有一个洋葱骑士，史坦尼斯，没人会冒险拥护你。你只会给他们带去不知变通的王政、严酷的税收和失去欢笑的王国。”  
“我带给他们真正的秩序和保护！”国王怒不可遏地踢翻了一堆稻草铺子，零碎的干枝像脏雪般飞扬，落在他不知天高地厚的弟弟发间。他忽然感到自己落入圈套，他为何要向蓝礼解释？他是真正的国王。然而话已出口：“你又能给他们什么？傻笑骑士？水果？比武大会？还是利上滚利的债务？”  
“我带给他们富足与快乐。”蓝礼灼灼的目光灸烤着羊毛衣下身经百战的躯体，“我的统治将是风暴地的强盛与高庭的丰饶，河湾地碧绿生鲜的色彩将遍染七国。伊里斯难道指定劳勃为他的继承人？劳勃凭力量得到那把铁椅子，我也是。而后我将用这力量为王国带去新生。出自南方古老尊贵家族的能臣强将托举起我的王冠，我也与他们共享河清海晏。我要建立与北方稳定的粮食贸易，在我治下，凛冬的北境也能安然守候春天。我还要开办王室自己的银行，扶持商人，扭转债务。你总以为我不记得风息堡之围，史坦尼斯，可是我都记得。你把饥饿和围困当成功勋，可我不一样，我打定主意再也不挨饿了。没有比吃饱喝足更要紧的秩序。这就是我们——”  
你若没有忘记风息堡之围，怎会把玫瑰戴在头上？“你只是想把王国变成你和你那娈童的玩具。”  
“洛拉斯是我的爱人。”  
硬冷如钢的语气从言笑晏晏的人口中道出，空气骤然一窒，一时间四下沉默，墙上群魔乱舞的鬼影稍稍平息。  
“你有什么权利侮辱我和洛拉斯？”蓝礼浊重地喘息，白花花的双臂支撑着地面，突出的肘关节仿佛鱼梁木枝历经岁月长出的疖子，刚才激烈的交锋显然费了他不少力气，“劳勃将风息堡封给我，你就恨上我了，再也没来过风息堡。劳勃的决定与我何干？他死了，你把你未完的怨恨都撒在我头上。你明知道挨饿受困是什么滋味，史坦尼斯，你真是个好哥哥。懦夫。”  
你是为你的叛逆受到惩罚！一波波的愤恨冲涌上来，他的心底扯开刺痛的裂缝，然而话到口边却成了：“你怎敢称你的国王为懦夫！”我曾为你们拼上性命和灵魂。  
“你敢说你不是那样想的？”蓝礼发出一声惊醒世间忍耐的冷笑，“该醒醒的是你。我给你桃子，想与你分享松泛与快乐，然而你一心要把自己弄成一块又臭又硬人见人厌的石头。我不像你，我知道我的人要什么，也乐于慷慨赠予。就连你，我都可以大方送你风息堡。你本该像洛拉斯他们一样和我站在一起。”  
“风息堡本就属于我。”先前签下谕令时的片刻温情恍同隔世，他竟然想着与他的兄弟告别，蓝礼长大之后他们之间何曾心平气和？“在我面前你如何谈得上赐予？是我赐予你。我待你太过温和，甚至重臣席位和继承人之位都…”  
“是啊，你的条件可比当初劳勃给你的优厚了不少，毕竟你真的一个儿子都生不出嘛。”他的弟弟得了拜拉席恩的一切美丽遗产，咧开的唇像一弯滴血的新月，蓝礼摆出一副讶异的神色，刻毒的笑容剜剐着他皱缩的心脏，“你该不会打算像坦格利安那样把你女儿塞给我吧？我喜欢的硬东西里可不包括石头——”  
暴怒的火焰轰得一下撕开了龙裔滚热的血管，一个兄弟生生磨灭了数十年的怒火被另一个兄弟轻而易举地引燃，瞬间燎尽了苍原，青灰袅袅的尸体一路散落。国王一脚正踹进他兄弟心窝，蓝礼翻滚在地，不住咳呛。  
“再说一个字，”国王唰地拔出佩剑，“光明使者”，英雄之红剑，光之王的恩泽瞬间溢满了狭小的囚室，密闭阴冷的空间光芒大盛，仿佛膨胀了一倍，阴诡猥琐的烛影在拉赫洛的光威下慌忙逃逸，无影无踪，房间时红时白，有如狭海对岸戏班子的布景，蓝礼被刺伤了似地缩了缩，举起手臂遮在眼前，“再说关于希琳的一个字，我发誓，你会发现伊林•派恩对你而言是种仁慈。”  
他举起剑，光影随着他的动作大幅度旋转，由红转橙，而后仿佛一颗遥远星星的内核般烧得白热。  
他往侧一步，在狭小低矮的房内辗转腾挪得轻捷迅速，刚好够他格住身后来的另一柄剑。  
百花骑士立在门边。  
国王一时放弃了思考他如何进入红堡地牢的努力，无论如何最后他总能收拾掉在他的城墙脚挖洞的老鼠。百花骑士巧妙地一旋手腕，便把剑从他的格挡下抽了开去。他有天赋，国王不知所谓地想，自己竟有心思夸赞一个叛徒和刺客，他知道自己的长处决不在气力，不会试图硬挡。他纤细清秀，且只有十七岁。他还是个半大男孩。  
洛拉斯•提利尔爵士只穿了一身轻便消声的皮甲，平日花里胡哨的饰品统统不见，只有一枚琥珀用朴素的皮绳穿了挂在颈间——风暴地举世闻名的琥珀*6，远销玉海之东，打磨得流光镬烁，凝固在时间中的树脂仿佛汨汨流动般泛着醇挚的酒泽，将好与他浓麦色的眼睛相配，里面裹的古代化石品相完整而珍奇——来处不言而喻。铅华卸尽的百花骑士依然葳藐，发卷像南境广袤平原上翻滚的麦浪那样错落层叠着深深浅浅的金棕色，少年颀长的身躯裹在熟皮甲里，犹如一棵肆意伸展的小树那样美好，每一个毛孔都透着雨过松萝之后的清新气味。半年余的分离和担惊受怕让他稍许敛起了一些张扬恣雎，眼眶镶了一圈焦躁的水红，却仍是精致秀美得叫詹姆•兰尼斯特自惭形秽。年轻人目不斜视地瞪视着他，眼底结了一层坚不可摧的冰。  
“洛拉斯！”蓝礼骤然站起来，而后猛地一晃，撑住身后的墙才不致跌倒。他高大修长，几乎一直顶到房梁，黑发碧眼，唇红齿白，在雪色的皮肤上勾出鲜明的面目。他的弟弟与百花骑士都曾受宫廷妇人青眼有加，两人同进同出，仿佛一朵涉世未深的玫瑰插在一只精雕细琢的花瓶里。想象这幅景象让国王有些厌恶。  
百花骑士眼底的冰面咔地一下裂开，露出上一个冬天封冻其下的蔷薇花蕾，柔软而青涩，栩栩如生。他朝蓝礼方向望了一眼，立刻又警惕地锁回他，瀚海重又万里冰封，冰面之下是不加掩饰的情念和决心。国王静静地扬起剑，少年立刻不甘示弱地跟上。  
“对你的国王拔剑，嗯？”光明使者变幻的彩芒将史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩的面容映得铁青。  
“我的国王在你身后。”百花骑士言简意赅地说，摆出起手式。  
国王不置可否地提剑。与一个半大孩子在狭小的地牢里比试有些可笑，他想，百花骑士没有经历过哪怕一场战争，他的武艺不过是在比武场上用棍子把人敲下马，唯一强过蓝礼的是他常常能赢。然而他离真正的战斗折其或远，他和蓝礼一样对刺穿肉体削断骨头留在手上的质感一无所知，他们从未与死亡并步而行，与之来回拉锯。百花骑士嫩得就像玫瑰新发的青笋，就算他个子娇小清削，适应狭窄地带，也讨不到什么便宜。  
“放了我们。”蓝礼忽然在他身后沉声开口，那口吻像极了劳勃，缓缓地泛开，有如钟鸣，“我们会去自由贸易城邦，不再打扰你的统治。”  
“你做梦。”  
国王下了结论，侧跨一步挡在他兄弟身前，构成了一副诡异的画面，他弟弟的情人要朝他弟弟去，而他将竭力阻拦。  
百花骑士扑上去，国王轻松地挡下。蓝礼倒抽一口气狠狠靠上墙面。喑哑的剑鸣像是风暴地夏末交秋之际来回呜咽的穿堂风。  
几个来回之后洛拉斯•提利尔果然就力有不逮。他年轻敏捷，国王游刃有余地思考，然而经验差距太甚，更缺乏与铁和血为伍的本能。也难怪，若提利尔懂得战争，龙石岛上那些尖牙利齿的雕像都能活过来飞了。史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩轻蔑地想，用剑脊重重推开少年骑士，接上一记斜划，把百花骑士逼到墙边。  
他忽然感到一阵奇异的大彻大悟。他早该这么做，早该在劳勃安排洛拉斯•提利尔去风息堡当侍从时就阻止他。几乎杀死蓝礼的人怎能再接近他？看看他们，往他弟弟脑子里灌满了纨绔浮华的果酱。洛拉斯•提利尔令他弟弟成为笑柄，而梅斯公爵和他那个老而不死的巫婆母亲则把他雕刻成他们需要的样子，提在手中由着他们把玩，又在失败时弃若敝屣。不错，正是高庭把蓝礼推上了断头台。高庭害死了他。不是我。我将为他主持最后的正义。我是他的哥哥，也是国王。  
他对自己的荒谬浑然不觉。百花骑士清隽的额头上满布细汗，呼吸渐乱，然而神色依然坚毅。他青春鼎盛、一片冰心、无惧无畏，他的爱情就像世界原初诞生之际的洪荒那样浩大而明净，他几乎就是歌谣中的骑士与恋人——只除了他爱的正是国王那不争气的弟弟。国王面对眼前的少年，暗自下定决心，无论琼琪与佛罗里安、龙骑士与奈丽诗、龙芙莱王子与荒石城的简妮，都将被永久逐出史坦尼斯•拜拉席恩的王廷。或许他以此纪念蓝礼，还有劳勃。他只需要最后一剑，就足以割断百花骑士白皙的脖子。  
他举起剑。顿在半空。  
背后麻木的刺痛像不慎滴在羊皮纸上的学士墨水，从腰窝不可挽回地化开、蔓延。剑咣然落下，鲜腥的血涌入喉管，国王一饮而尽。  
“我不是劳勃。”他的弟弟在他身后小声嗫嚅，声音发抖，几不可闻。  
他轰然倒地。英雄之红剑缓缓熄灭，露出烧得坑坑洼洼的残破内核。

他们在黑暗中各自喘息了好一会儿。蓝礼•拜拉席恩借着蜡烛仅剩的一缕火苗死死盯着手中血淋淋的烛台——光明使者的辉光之下，烛火的光亮无关紧要，无人察觉。他猛地甩掉了凶器，烛台打了几个滚，去不知哪个角落里和一早被遗忘的油桃作伴去了。  
然而他的爱人比他更快回过神，跨过他兄长的尸体朝他而来。洛拉斯一把抱住他，凑上来吻他。少年失而复得的喜悦捂暖了他结冰的身体，他想着该吻回去，颤抖了许久才摸索到恋人青草气味的唇。他们捧着彼此的脸，惊惶与欣喜的泪水交融在一块儿，不分彼此。  
他们互相搀扶着，跌跌撞撞地没入夜色。

Fin.

*1：罗加•拜拉席恩是梅葛至杰赫里斯一世时期的风息堡公爵，事迹出自《血与火：坦格利安王朝史》。  
*2：此处化用《冰雨的风暴》原文。  
*3：此处为《列王的纷争》原文引用。  
*4：最后的风暴指征服者战争中奥里斯•拜拉席恩在雷妮丝及其龙米拉西斯援助下与末代风暴王“骄傲的”亚尔吉拉的最终决战，战场位于铜门城南。  
*5：此处化用《冰雨的风暴》原文。  
*6：风暴地盛产琥珀的设定来源于《冰与火之歌的世界》。


End file.
